


Stain - prompt

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitchen and stains. And a teasing Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain - prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kan/Rose - Stain.  
> Asked by Bloodyqueensknight on Tumblr.

  Cooking.

  Such a dreadful matter. And Rose insisted to teach me. I had no other choice but to be promptly lead to the kitchen and facing the oven.

  Rose seemed to find the whole situation entertaining. Her eyes were set on me as she sat down at the table.

  “Am I required to do this by myself?” I asked, insecure.

  “Worry not, I don’t think you will blow up the kitchen” She smiled mischieviously.

  “My spirits are now completely calm…” Rose chuckled when I displayed what I had learned about human sarcasm.

  “Now now, Kanaya, the recipe book is right in front of your eyes.” She tapped the table with her fingertips. “And, honestly, you think I would sit here and not help you if needed?” She rested her chin on her hand, directing her gaze at me.

  I sighed deeply, diving into the depths of human cuisine, regarding the book with both fear and reverence. Rose did not display it in her features, but her eyes burned in amusement. I could almost visualize the laughter within her. She enjoyed flustering me.

  She kept her eyes on me until I was so distracted that I smudged my dress with the liquid I was pouring in a cooking vessel.

  “…” It was a disaster.

  As I stood there, frozen and horrified, Rose finally burst out in laughter. Noticing this, my face flushed jade in embarrassment.

  “My… my dress…” As obvious as it was that cooking was a endeavor filled with risks for my clothing, it never crossed my mind dealing with it.

  “It’s just jelly, Kanaya.” Rose simply said while chuckling. She made her way to me, picking up a piece of cloth and rinsing it with water. She pressed it against my bosom, cleaning the stain.

  Heat filled my cheeks, and I was forced look aside to somewhere else.

  “I did not ask you to clean it…” I muttered.

  “I suppose you intend to keep that dress, correct?” I nodded slowly. “Then let me deal with this.”

  The minutes she took were like hours, as I averted my face not to deal with the short distance separating our features.

  “Also, Kanaya, I don’t think there is a reason for you not to kiss me if it crosses your mind.”

  My feet rose painfully in a jump upon hearing those words. She smiled more. Everything she ever did seemed to always have the exact effect she desired.

  “You tease me…”

  “I wouldn’t do anything you disapproved of.”

  “Are you implying I enjoy this?”

  “Am I?”

  “I believe you are.”

  “Oh the pain.”

  “Horrifying.”

  “I don’t deserve your love.”

  “You deserve everything.”

  She raised her head to look at me. I smiled gently when soft pink was visible on her cheeks.

  “Am I not allowed to be bold?”

  “I think we have equal rights on this relationship” She recovered fast.

  Rose pulled back, admiring her job. The stain was barely noticeable.

  “I think this is done” She said.

  “Rose”

  “Yes?”

  It took me a fraction of a second to pull her to me and lay my lips on hers, inhaling the soft fragrance of her skin while we kissed.

  Cooking would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
